


【Wondersteve】Can I have your name, lady?

by WonderDianaJ



Category: Wonderwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderDianaJ/pseuds/WonderDianaJ
Summary: 突然想到的一个和Titanic类似的虐梗，于是写了个极短的小故事，我的玻璃碴我自己吞
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Wondersteve
Kudos: 2





	【Wondersteve】Can I have your name, lady?

**Author's Note:**

> 以前刚看完神奇女侠第一部电影的产物，存一份档，我永远爱WonderSteve

又到每年的11月11日，英国满城尽是罂粟花的时候。

Diana身着优雅的蓝色大衣和配套的圆顶礼帽现身在西敏寺教堂的纪念广场。

她将一英镑的硬币轻轻投进了捐款盒，拿起一朵罂粟花佩戴在胸口。

托着盒子的小男孩抬头冲她一笑，"谢谢你女士！你的眼睛很漂亮，让我想起我的曾祖母。她在战争时期做了不少贡献呢。”

"她是个英雄。你一定非常以她为骄傲。”

Diana低下头温柔地抚摸了他的小脑袋。如果Steve还在，他们的未来里也许也会有很多个孩子们，这个想法也许在那个晚上跳舞的时候就已经种下了种子。

"恐怕我必须要离开了，还有很多花没有发出去呢。和你谈话很开心，女士，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

小男孩的问题打断了Diana的回忆。

她愣了一下，掏出了那张珍藏的照片，呢喃道，“Trevor，Diana Trevor.”

广场的纪念仪式就要开始了。

I'll keep on saving the world you saved that day, Steve. 

Keep calm and carry on. 

And I love you too.

-Fin-


End file.
